The crest of darkness
by TheDiaperedFan
Summary: GROVYLE THE THIEF LOVER GAVE THIS STORY TO ME! Ginga was raised by myotismon to catupture the digidestined and raise them as her own, together with her partner digimon Demidevimon and her crest, the crest of darkness...
1. Chapter 1: The crest of knowledge

Chapter 1: The crest of knowlege

DemiDevimon's POV 

Myotismon asked me to keep the Digidestined separated since they all went their own way to find Gennai, so they could ask him were they could find they eight child, so they could defeat my master together! I tried my best to find a way to separate those brats , but after two of my plans failed Myotismon thought I would do better if I had a partner. This is were I met **HER!**

Ginga was-is a human girl from around the 16 years old with long blond hairs, purple eyes and a grin, even I got the chills from.

"Ginga will help you to complete your task, and just in case things get out of hand, you can use this!"

The dark Digimon said while he threw a necklace at Ginga who catched it with a surprised look on her face.

"A Tag and a crest...Master...how?"

She asked with a stunned look on her face. I looked at it as well and saw that it indeed was a tag and a crest. But this Tag was Pitch black as well as the crest, except for the middle were a spiral was drawn with a arrow going right threw it. This part was bloody red.

"This is the crest of darkness, It can only be used by someone who pledged her loyalty to the dark side. It works on DemiDevimon, use it when the brats get unbearable"

Myotismon said as he threw a digivice at her as well. I looked at the pitch black Digivice with a stunned look as well as at the tag and the crest now, since they looked very match like the real versions.

"Only you two can see the black color of the Digivice and the tag and crest, for those brats they will look exactly like the ones they have, use them well..."

The dark master said as he turned around and made his way to the entrance to leave

"yes master, you can count on **OUR** full cooperation"

Ginga said as she got up and made her way to the other entrance. I followed her...curious about the plans she must have for the DigiDestined... when we were far away from the castle of our master she unfolded a map of the Digiworld which she must have been carrying around all this time! Now I was even more curious about this girl and I peeked in her open bag while she was studying the map.

 _"Yep, she sure was very well prepared for this"_

I thought as I peeked in the bag. There was a small chest in it, in which she could seal away the tags and crests forever! clean clothes for all 7 of them to wear once she captured them, and last there was a box on which was the sign of a injection together with the picture of a baby...

"I wonder were she needs that..."

I started my thoughts but I didn't needed to finish them once I looked at the clothes. they were way to small for them! These were clothes for what my master had once called a human baby... I now knew what her master plan was... no need to ask anymore...

"DemiDevimon! would you pay attention please! I have a plan and I don't want to have to explain it twice...

I was shook out of my thoughts when I heard Ginga call for my attention. I immediately looked up, knowing full well that she didn't wanted to have to explain things twice... Myotismon hates it to explain things twice two... and who knows... maybe this girl was even worse then our master...

 _"Ore their closer related then I think, I better watch out with what I tell her, who knows what she will tell Myotismon..."_

I thought while listening to her plan as well as studying her face, trying to see if I could find something... anything... that would indicate she was working closer with Myotismon than I thought she was telling me...

"Hmmmmmmm Vademon's universe would be a good place to capture the crest of knowledge for example..."

Gina's voice suddenly boomed threw my thoughts I looked up now and saw she must have been ready with her story, because she now held her hand on the map, looking for good spots to capture one ore more of those brats.

"Good idea, Vademon's universe is a good spot indeed, since he hate it when people ask to many questions"

I said as I looked at the place she marked myself with a grin. This was a good plan, and if it worked... we could capture him without anyone interfering in our business...

"Okay, do you know were that boy Izzy is at the moment?"

Ginga asked as she got up and dusted herself off

"yeah, luckily for us their really close by that spot, we need to hurry if we wanne catch be there first..." 

I said as I flew after her, seeing we were heading in the wrong direction.

"you know... Vademon's universe is in de other direction... right?"

I asked her smirking as I pointed in the right direction.

"Yes I saw that... I wanted to check if you saw it two"

She said smirking while we turned around and started to head into the right direction. I smirked, knowing that this was the last bit true, she had no idea were Vademon's universe was located... she had never been here before...

"I wonder how long it will take that Izzy boy to get here"

Ginga asked while we walked to the place we knew Vademon's empire was located. I Flew right next to her and nodded. We had to get there before he did ore we wouldn't be able to capture him! And if I didn't wanted 1 thing to happen then it was making master Myotismon angry...

 _*flashback*_

 _ **"DEMIDEVIMON!"**_

 _I heard a voice call out to me just before a small portal appeared, in which a dark figure could be seen that I immediately recognized as my master._

 _"M...Master Myotismon"_

 _I stammed when I heard the familiar voice of my master boom threw the area I was in at the moment. I immediately started to shake like a leaf when I heard my master call out for me, that's how scared I am, thanks to him..._

 _"Nice day huh Boss?"_

 _I asked trying to get his mind of whatever he was calling me for this time._

 _"I'm still waiting for you to steal the crests of those kids"_

 _Myotismon said, sounding far from pleased._

 _"I got a sure far way to get them this time"_

 _I assured him. since the plan with TK failed my master wasn't very fond of me, and he didn't even tried to hide it._

 _"I've heard that one before"_

 _He therefore snapped at me, sounding very irritated._

 _"Sir, would this cute face tell you a lie boss? After all your Myotismon! I would be out of my head to tell you a lie"_

 _I said with a serious face, since I knew only a fool would lie to the great Myotismon..._

 _"Okay, I have decided to give you one last chance"_

 _He said with a stern look. I puffed when I heard that, relieved he gave me another chance._

 _"But I won't be so benevolent the next time, Do you understand!?"_

 _He asked before making the hole he had been talking threw disappear in a flash._

 _"Loud and clear"_

 _I said shaking like a leaf again, remembering the last time he had punished me... That had been horrible... and I didn't wanted that to happen again..._

 _This was just before my plan to lock matt and Joe in a restaurant with a towering debt. This failed and after that Myotismon bound me to Ginga. Hopefully we can work things out this time, ore things will end very badly for the both of us"_

 _* end flashback*_

"DemiDevimon! DemiDevimon! "'

I looked up when I heard Ginga call out for me. The blonde was standing in front of me with her hands in her side.

"Would you like to help me with the signs?! Ore do you **WANT** the plan to fail?!"

She asked while pointing to the signs she must have made while walking, since I didn't noticed her making those, nor did I see them In her bag when I peeked into it...I placed one on each side of the road around the place were Vademon's universe was, together with Ginga. All signs told them the way was blocked because of something Horrible containing sludge (Sludge pit, falling sludge, attack sludge...) So they wouldn't try to take another way. We just finished placing them when we saw Izzy and his insect Digimon friend walk up to us.

"Their here! Just in time! Let's hide!"

Ginga said when she saw them coming our way, Too busy discussing matters to notice we hide behind a rock. As fast as I could I got a camera out of my own pocked to make a snapshot of them...

"I wanne disgust the mirages of the crests with him"

Izzy said while he got his tag and crest out of his pocked. I quickly raised my camera now and made a snapshot of them as well as the tag and crest.

"Got them..."

I whispered to Ginga while watching the photo's I made. Ginga grinned at me and raised her thump "Good work" That meant. I smiled to myself when I saw that, enjoying the fact that I did something right in her eyes. Myotismon never did that... not even when I DID do something right... We now stayed hidden while Izzy and Tentomon walked right past us towards the first sign.

"Hey, there's a sign up ahead!"

We heard Tentomon exclaim now, We peeked around the corner and saw that he pointed to the first sign we had placed just a few moments ago.

"From above?"

Izzy asked a little perplexed while he got next to his partner Digimon.

"No, it's here on the ground"

Tentomon dryly replied while he walked a bit closer to take a good look at the sign.

"How Bizarre... it says: Beware of falling sludge"

He said while looking at the sign with a stunned look, not really getting what the sign was saying.

"uh oh! This could get really ugly"

Tentomon said with a serious look, after which they both looked up, probably imagining what would happen if they would go that way.

"Please tell me this was just a dream"

Tentomon said after a while shaking his head fiercely, trying to shake of the images.

"I say we go anywhere **BUT** this way!"

He said pulling his partners sleeve. Izzy nodded and they walked past us again, towards the next sign.

"OO no! There's another sign up ahead!"

Izzy whined while they walked towards the next sign we had placed right next to the next road.

'

"Bottomless sludge pit, not a very pleasant experience"

Izzy read out lout, before they looked at each other again, imagining heading this way.

"I feel like I have been flushed, I hope I never see another sign as long as I live"

Tentomon said while shaking his head, while they headed on towards the next sign.

"Attack sludge Impossible"

"They said looking with open mouths at the last sign we had posted. probably imagining they got attacked by attack sludge right now, if they would head that way.

"How humiliating attacked by attack an sludge"

Tentomon said, shaking his head once again, trying to shake of the horrible thought as well.

"it seemed like there's no were left to go"

Izzy said while looking around, the signs standing closely around them now.

"Were surrounded by sludge"

Tentomon said with a horrified look on his face. This was until they heard creaking sounds coming from underneath them. We saw that they looked down while the floor underneath them gave way, right down in the trap...

"We got them! They didn't stood a chance!"

I exclaimed from above them while I looked at them falling down the pit.

"and this is only the beginning"

Ginga said while walking up to the entrance of Vademon's Universe and pushed on the bell.

"Okay DemiDevimon, I will do the word, since I buy things by Vademon quit often, okay?"

She asked before pushing the bell again. I nodded and smiled, wondering how she could have bought things by him for a long time If I never saw her before...

 _"I wonder how long she's been in the digiworld anyway..."_

I thought while I listened to Ginga's story about the boy who just felt down into his universe. Vademon seemed to believe everything she told him and soon she handed him some money and followed him threw the door into his universe. I just wanted to follow her in when she stopped me.

"I better do this on my own, the spell is not unbeatable, and we can't effort to make mistakes, you know what happens if we fail"

She said with a kind smile on her face. I nodded, I knew all full well what would happen if we would fail this time... there was too match at risk...

"Okay then, I will be right here if you need my help"

I said while I looked how she nodded and then disappeared into Vademon's universe...

 **Izzy's POV**

This is extremely perplexing, we've been trying to find Gennai for over two months, do you have any suggestions Tentomon? We're walking in circles"

I asked the small red insect Digimon while I walked out in front of him onto the mountain. We had been walking for days since we split up from the group and there was still nom sign of Gennai.

"I would suggest we walk in squares but that won't help much either, let's take a break, and wait for him to come to us"

Tentomon suggested signing. We hadn't stopped since we left the group, because I wanted to get to Gennai as soon as possible, since the message he send us did sound urgent.

"I rather take a more scientific approach to this problem"

I said while turning around and looking at him with a irritated look. My partner Digimon really started to work on my nerves...

"Yes, but even scientists need to take a break"

Tentomon now tried.

"there's no time to rest so stop asking"

I yelled at him now. I hated to get angry at him, but he really should trust me some more and stop the complains. I saw Tentomon hang his head now, realizing there was no way he could tell me otherwise.

"I'm absolutely certain that he's around here somewhere"

I said on a more friendly tone now, while I started to walk out in front of him again.

"I hope so for my feet sake"

The insect Digimon said while he hopped up and ran after me. We walked like this for a few more minutes until we were at the top of the mountain. Tentomon finally stopped asking for a break, sighting every now and then, because he was really tired.

"I'm curious to know why Gennai is so secretive"

I told Tentomon after a few minutes of silence, while pulling my crest out from under my sleeve, looking at it with a curious look.

"I wanne disgust the mirages of the crests with him"

I said while studying the crest for a few seconds, like the answer would come out of it any second.

"I like that about you Izzy, you have a never-ending thirst for information, it's amazing your brain doesn't explodes with all that knowledge"

Tentomon said stopping in his tracks for a moment. I smiles and turned around.

"there is still a lot more things I can learn"

I told him with a smile, not knowing how Tentomon couldn't know how the brain worked, it was something all humans in our world know.

"how match room do you have up there in your brain?"

He now askes curious himself. "as match as I need" I answered looking up at the sky with a pondering look.

"I wonder were Gennai can be, with all my knowledge I still, can't find him..."

I told my partner Digimon with a sad look, wondering were Gennai could be... and what he would be doing now... was he looking for us as well? was he okay? ore did that new enemy already find and capture him?... I didn't know... but what I did know was that we had to find Gennai as soon as possible so we HAD to find Gennai as soon as possible...

"Hey, there's a sign up ahead!"

I heard Tentomon exclaim now pointing to a half broken sign standing on the road

"From above?"

I asked a little perplexed while I got next to my partner Digimon.

"No, it's here on the ground"

Tentomon dryly replied while he walked a bit closer to take a good look at the sign.

"How Bizarre... it says: Beware of falling sludge"

I said while looking at the sign with a stunned look, not really getting what the sign was saying.

"uh oh! This could get really ugly"

Tentomon said with a serious look, after which we both looked up, imagining what would happen if we would go that way.

"Please tell me this was just a dream"

Tentomon said after a while shaking his head fiercely, trying to shake of the images, he must have had, just like I had.

"I say we go anywhere **BUT** this way!"

The insect Digimon said pulling my sleeve. I nodded and we walked past some strange looking rocks towards the other path.

"OO no! There's another sign up ahead!"

I whined while they walked towards the next sign we had placed right next to the next road.

'

"Bottomless sludge pit, not a very pleasant experience"

I read out lout, before I looked at Tentomon again, imagining heading this way.

"I feel like I have been flushed, I hope I never see another sign as long as I live"

Tentomon said while shaking his head, while we headed on towards the last route possible for us to go

"Attack sludge Impossible"

I said looking with open mouth while reading the last sign, after witch I looked my partner in the eye. probably he was imagining we got attacked by attack sludge right now, as well as I was, if we would head this way

"How humiliating attacked by attack an sludge"

Tentomon said, shaking his head once again, trying to shake of the horrible thought as well.

"it seemed like there's no were left to go"

I said while looking around, the signs standing closely around us now.

"Were surrounded by sludge"

Tentomon said with a horrified look on his face. This was until we heard strange creaking sounds coming from underneath us. We looked down while the floor underneath us gave way, right down in a bottomless pit...

"There's no bottom to this pit!"

I screamed looking at tentomon who was falling right next to me. Tentomon could fly, so he could save himself, unfortunately I can't fly... so this could end very nasty for me.

"well that could work in our favor, you'll land easer on your head that way, if you ask me..."

Tentomon said while he opened his wings to he was flying right next to me.

"Unfortunately that's impossible"

I said, knowing that a bottomless bit has, as the name suggested, no bottom, we would fall down forever...

"If we fall down any further we will be in..." 

tentomon started, but he was interrupted by a for me unfamiliar voice saying that we would land in a very unpleasant place, after which we both tried to get up again, to the place we felt down, since we both knew that not good.

"Does anybody need a ride"

The voice now asked, while a duck appeared underneath me and a life buoy around the waist of my partner Digimon.

"hey, what are these?"

I now asked, looking at the duck that had showed up out of nowhere with a stunned look.

"I have temporarily given you a life raft , you see, al those who are greedy will fall into the pit"

The voice said, sounding very threatening, indicating he really meant what he said..

"I'm not sure I component what your saying, what do you accuse us of being greedy for?

I asked looking around for the source of the voice.

"For thinking and knowing to match of course, your sticking your nose in were it doesn't belongs"

The voice said sounding very strict now. I still didn't understand most of what he said, how could gaining more knowledge and information be bad... But when I asked him he accused me of doing it again. I really got into the confusion now, I really had no idea what I was doing wrong, and when I tried to ask him he made the duck I had been sitting on a few second ago explode so I felt right into the pit.

"it's your decision, do you **WANT** to fall in the pit"

The voice now asked me. I was shaking with fear, holding on to tentomon who was still wearing the life buy around his waist.

"No way of course not!"

I told the voice. "That makes two of us!" Tentomon said while he tried to float the both us too safety.

"Then give up your curiosity to me"

The voice ordered. I knew that if I didn't do it we would both fall into the pit, I had no choice then to give up. Tentomon tried to convince me otherwise because it was my curiosity that he admired...But after I asked another question without even realizing I was doing it again, I screamed I didn't wanted to know anything anymore after witch everything faded to black.

 **Tentomon's POV**

"well, we finally made it out, but were are we now? "

I asked looking around. it looked like we were in space somewhere, but more then that I didn't knew. Izzy wasn't saying a word, looking out in front of him, like he lost all interest in life.

"Welcome to my universe, I certainly hope you will enjoy your stay

The voice we had heard time and time again in the pit suddenly replied. I looked up when I saw a half moon like loop appear in front of me. Izzy who hadn't given any sign of life before, suddenly pulled his hands together as if he was admiring the voice all of a sudden.

"Izzy?" I asked my partner with a puzzled look on my face, not understanding what had gotten into him all of a sudden.

"I'm Vademon, I personally designed this universe, pretty nice? don't you think?"

He asked while a purple sack floated up to him.

"Vademon is the living proof you should stay a way from Digimon with unusually large heads, that big brain of his scrambled if you ask me"

I said while I looked at Vademon's entry on Izzy's computer, After I was done I put the computer back in the holder above his bag.

"your curiosity is in this sack, it's garbage, you don't need it, and I don't want it messing up my universe! I just hate having clack, If you don't need it I zap it"

He said with a sign, while putting out some sort of a gun, zapping the sack containing Izzy's Curiosity into it. I looked at Izzy with a strange look, seeing he just... nodded... agreeing he didn't needed his curiosity anymore.

"Now that's done, I want you to read my latest book, all you need to know"

He said while a blue book appeared out of nowhere and floated into the hands of my partner who immediately nodded and opened it.

"All you need to know... whether you like it ore not" 

He started to ready out loud, not even trying to get his curiosity back...

"It happened to be a best seller"

The big brain Digimon said before he disappeared launching out loud, while Izzy started to read the book, not even notching I was there anymore, He didn't even noticed we got a transmission from our friend Taii, who had been transported home for some odd reason, and now was back to look for us. Izzy didn't even cared for that, all he wanted was to erase his thoughts...

"The Izzy I knew, is no more..."

I sighted looking how Izzy floated away more and more, reading the book Vademon gave him...

 **Vademon's POV**

I sang to myself smiling while I placed the new sack of curiosity next to the

other ones I had gathered.

"I have a warehouse full of Curiosity and castaways I don't want, and all of them are for sale"

I said to no one in particular, launching out loud, thinking about the piles of money I could make with all the trash I already found..

"There is always someone who wants to buy junk, and I know just the salesman who can give them a bargain, Vademon: Curiosity salesman extraordinaire, a penny for your thoughts and a nickel for your fears"

I said while making my way back towards the universe to check up on my newest victim, when I suddenly heard a bell ring, I had a customer

"that was fast, just a minute I will be right with you"

I said while I ran towards the door to see who was there. I was taken by surprise when I saw it was my favorite customer Ginga. She was a regular customer, and she always found something that looked appealing to her.

"why if it isn't Ginga.. what can I do for my favorite customer this time?"

I asked her rubbing my hands together, seeing her smile meant she already had something in mind she wanted to buy.

"Yes, I saw a boy and a Digimon looking like this tumbled into your universe just now, I want to buy the both of them, for a good price Ofcourse..."

She said while showing me a picture of the red headed boy and the insect Digimon that I had trapped in my universe just now. I was quit certain it must have been a setup, but as long as she wanted to pay for them, I wouldn't complain...

"Ofcourse miss Ginga, right this way"

I said while leading her into my warehouse towards the door that would lead her into my universe.

"I also want to buy the curiosity of the boy, bytheway, I will pay double for it if needed "

She said just before we reached the door. I grinned evilly when I heard her say that, Ofcourse she didn't have to, but I would do **ANYTHING** for money, even setting up my favorite customer...

"Ofcourse, I will immediately fetch it for you Ma'am"

I said while walking down another path, coming back with the purple sack containing his curiosity a moment later. I saw Ginga immediately payed me for

all 3 of the items she wanted to buy, after that she placed the sack in a yellow basket with yellow water in it, before placing a glass top over it, closing the lid carefully, when she was done she was ready to go with me, The blue Digimon that had been floating behind her this whole time wanted to follow her, but Ginga turned around and told him he couldn't come with her.

"I better do this on my own, the spell is not unbeatable, and we can't effort to make mistakes, you know what happens if we fail"

She told her friend with a kind smile on her face. The blue Digimon nodded and waited for her and agreed to stay behind for now. 

"Okay then, I will be right here if you need my help"

was the last thing he told his friend before we both walked threw the door into my universe...

"I forgot to mention something to you, you need a pain test, but before that you need to get rid of all your earthly possessions"

I said like Ginga had whispered in my ear right after we had passed threw the door, so it looked like this was really necessary if he wanted to become one with the universe...

"Like what?"

Izzy now asked looking around with a blank stare.

"Everything, including the clothes your wearing"

I answered after Ginga had whispered this in my ear. after that she took out a injection 10 times his size. I saw the look on the face of the boy became scared for one second, soon after that he began to empty his pockets throwing everything he had in them away, he took the crest off from around his neck "this has to go to" he muttered throwing it to me, I catched it with a smile, looking at it closely, before handing it to Ginga without saying another word.

Tentomon panicked and scrambled over to me swinging his arms around "Izzy are you banana's you can't throw away your tag and crest!" he called loudly in a concerned tone for his partner, he seemed far to different in his eyes, but for me this was good, because now I could keep the money she gave me...

"give that to me you poor excuse for a Digimon"

he exclaimed while coming closer to me. I just shrugged him to the side were Ginga catched him and put something in his butt after which he started to De-Digivolved back into pabumon. I saw from the corner of my eye she left for a second with the little Digimon, coming back a second later, without it... 

"and now for the pain test you have to put off your clothes , you get a injection and you need to tell me if it hurts..."

She told the red headed boy while she came next to me again, taking the large injection back into her hands with a kind smile on her face. I saw Izzy looked at the injection with fear in his eyes, again, this was only for a second, because after that, he started to take of his clothes, as soon as he was done with that he folded up his clothes and gave them to me.

"I will no longer have use for these"

He said while he placed the digivice on top of the pile, after that he gave Ginga a slight nod as a sign he was ready for his pain test...

 **Ginga's POV**

"I will no longer have use for these"

The red headed boy told Vademon while giving him his folded up clothes, placing the digivice on top of that, I nodded to Vademon as a sign he could take the clothes away from her, before I made a enormous holder appear in the air behind Izzy.

"okay my boy, bow down, here comes your pain test"

I said while placing the injection in the holder. I saw he looked at the injection with shocked eyes for a few seconds, probably knowing this was going to hurt him a awful lot, before he did as he was told and bowed down. I carefully put the injection in his butt now and got in front of him.

"Okay good boy, hold still now, I'm going to get you some things, I will be back soon"

I said while I walked away back into the warehouse to get my bag with his new clothes and other things in it I would need to turn him into a obedient baby boy. While I was there I also gave Demidevimon a shed of paper, as well as the cage containing Pabumon.

"Bring this to the abandoned Digimon care for me will you? Give the owner the shed of paper, she will know what to do"

I said while putting a injection in the butt of the little Digimon in the cage so he would fall asleep and forget he ever saw his partner.

"When you brought him to the care, you can either come back here, ore try to convince Taii and Tk to eat the mushrooms of forgetfulness, your choice, I will deal with Sora next..."

I said while I put a blanket over the small Digimon in the cage, before I let him fly off , towards the day care. I looked at him go for a while, before I turned around and got a buggy out of my bag that I unfolded and placed in a corner of the warehouse, so I could use it later on. After that I got in again, and saw that the blank look on Izzy's face had become even more empty then before, as a sign then injection was starting to work.

"Come Izzy, come to mommy"

I now called for him, holding out my arms towards him with a kind smile on my face. Izzy started to walk towards her falling onto his knee's he began crawling to her "mama" he said sitting at her feet, he held his arms out clenching his hands a little trying to get her attention to pick him up "mama" he said sweetly once more. I smiled when I heard him call me "mama" already. I now walked towards him now picking him up, removing the injection and putting him over my arm carefully not to make him vomit.

Yes sweetie, mommy is here

I said smiling while giving him a injection he can't feel to fully erase all his memories from before he came to me, this way he wouldn't be able to record nice his friends if they would try to get him back. After that was done I took him in my lap and started to cuddle him, while I put A diaper, romper and baby blue colored footed Pajama on him, with white fluffy clouds on it. The little boy launched happily when he saw that, not able to remember he was a full grown boy already and this was really childish for his doing.

"Mommy Mommy!"

He smiles now while he reached out his hands towards my hair, ready to pull it.

"No, No, No, No, that's mommies hair, you can't pull that "

I smiled at him while I quickly put my hair behind my ear so he couldn't grab it, even do he had the mind of a baby, he still had the strength of a full grown boy, so If I would have let him pull it, it would have hurt pretty bad.

"sooooooo, were going home sweetie"

She told the infant while she took him to the Warehouse were the buggy was waiting for him. She carefully put him in the buggy now and put the injection that would protect him against others that would want to pick him up threw the holes in both the buggy and his clothes. Izzy didn't noticed this at all and happily waved his arms around in a playful manor laughing away without a care, it was the only perks of being a child again, he didn't seem to have a care in the world not one worry and he also seemed quite content with going anywhere I took him.

"And he was only my first victim... next up is Sora... then Mimi and then the boys... they won't know what will be coming to them and I will use that to make my masters wish a reality!"

I thought while I walked out of Vademon's Warehouse, on to my next victim... Sora...

And what that the first chapter of my newest story comes to a end. I hope you all enjoyed it.

A/N

Ginga was raised by Myotismon in the digital world, ore so she thinks. Demidevimon is her partner Digimon since he also works for Myotismon and doesn't has a partner in the series... Ginga cares a lot about Demidevimon, which will become more clear during the rest of the story, were she will try to protect Demidevimon against Myotismon when he fails.

Ginga is around the 22 years old, since I think Taii is the oldest of the group and I think he is around the 16 years old.

I will try to use small parts ore lines from the original story series, But because I want Myotismon to win Temporary ( Ginga and Demidevimon will betray him eventually) I will always make the ending of the series in the favor of the bad guys, as good and as bad as I can, please don't hate me for that.!

My English isn't very good because I'm from the Netherlands, so I'm very sorry if there are some spelling and grammar errors in the story.

ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

REVIEUW


	2. Chapter 2 The crest of love

Chapter 2: **The crest of love**

Ginga's POV

After we left Vademon's universe, I set out to capture Sora, the crest of love, because she was a meddling brat, and could prevent me from capturing the other crests. Izzy was sitting in his Buggy, looking around with a happy smile on his face. And because he didn't remembered he was a DigiDestined anymore, thanks to the injections he received when he lost his curiosity thanks to Vademon. He didn't tried to resist me, nor did he try to escape. While we were walking I looked occasionally on my Digivice to see if another dot had appeared on it, as a sign Sora was close by, but there was still no sign of her.

 _"I wonder how far she can be away from here..."_

I thought while I peeked over the cap of the buggy to see how little Izzy was doing. The Red headed boy was entirely caught up with a butterfly that flew before us, and didn't payed any attention to me peeking at my digivice every now and then. When I finally spotted a orange spot on the digivice as a sign Sora was close by, I sang a lullaby for little Izzy so he would fall asleep, after That I put a special shield around him , so I would be the only one that could pick him up.

"sooooooo, go to sleep now sweetheart, mommy is here"

I told him while I tucked a little blue blanket over him so only his spiky red hair would come out from underneath the blanket. The little boy yawned loudly before he did as he got told. I smiled and now put A injection in his butt threw the hole, after I removed the old one, so he couldn't hear any other voice then mine. I did this all so I could capture Sora without taking the risk of ,losing the boy in the process.

When I was sure everything was ready I put the buggy on the middle of the road, hid myself behind a tree... and waited...

 **Sora's POV**

It had been 2 months since we had split up, and ever since that day I had been watching over my friends without them noticing it. Right now my partner Digimon Byomon and I wanted to check on Izzy, when we suddenly walked pasted a buggy. We both peeked inside and soon found out a infant was sleeping inside the buggy, because some red spikes from his hair were coming out from under the blanket.

 _"poor things as unfashionable as Izzy"_

I thought chuckling while I reached out my hand to grab the blanket and pull it of the little boy a little.

 _"I wonder what it looks like for the rest"_

I thought while I wanted to pull of the blanket, but I couldn't grab it... like someone ore something... was blocking me... Byomon came next to me and placed her paw on my hand and looked at me with a serious look.

"This just **HAS** to be a trap, babies can't get into the digital world on their own"

She said as she looked around, too see if there was anyone else close by, but I couldn't see anything. I concentrated on the baby again, while Byomon started to investigate the surroundings to check for the mother of this unfashionable baby...

 _"I wonder were she could be... she can't be to far away from he..."_

I started my thoughts, but I couldn't finish them, because I suddenly heard the sounds of a struggle coming from behind me... I quickly turned around to see what was happening, but when I faced my partner Digimon she was **(Still!?)** standing there, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I found nothing yet, maybe I see more from the air"

She said while she flew up, and out of sight. I nodded a bit taken aback by the sudden way she said that, and the strange sound I had heard before.

 _"Relax Sora, it was probably nothing, your just getting paranoia from the silence in the forest today"_

I thought while I studied the buggy the little boy was in. Suddenly my eye felt on a little red button on the side of the Buggy. I bend down to take a closer look at it, and saw that it was a button that would make a extra seat pop up. I looked around to see if Byomon was back with the mother already, before I carefully pushed the button. Immediately a extra seat popped up, and it seemed the shield was weaker around the new seat...

 _"maybe I can grab the baby threw there... then I can get a closer look at it"_

I thought while I looked at the new seat that had popped up just now. Byomon must have seen I made a extra seat pop up, because she immidiatly flew down again, and landed next to me.

"I bet that you will be able to grab the baby if you would sit down in the seat next to the baby"

She said, confirming what I had thought earlier, even do my feeling told me something wasn't right. Not with Byomon, who had always been very careful and protective towards me, and with this baby we found...

 _"Byomon was right... this just_ _ **HAS**_ _to be a trap... babies can't get to the digital world on their own... and a mother would_ _ **NEVER**_ _leave her baby alone for so long.."_

I thought while I kept looking at the still sleeping baby, that just **HAD** to be real. I could see his middle was raising and falling as a sign he was soundly asleep.

 _"this is really strange... it_ _ **IS**_ _a real baby... how in the world did it get here?...was it left here... ore did he come here with someone else... and if so... were is that someone now..."_

I thought while I took a few steps closer to the buggy. I figured I would get more answers if I had seen the baby... I nodded to Byomon as I sign I was ready to sit down, only to see that she had gone off again to look out for the mother... I carefully turned myself around now and after a last gulp I sat down carefully...

 **Ginga's POV**

"This just **HAS** to be a trap, babies can't get into the digital world on their own"

Byomon said as she looked around, too see if there was anyone else close by, but It looked like she couldn't see anything. Byomon started to investigate the surroundings to check for the mother, and that was when I saw my chance. I carefully snuck up, from behind her and grabbed hold of her wrist and beak carefully so she couldn't scream and warn her partner, then I put a injection in her butt to turn her into her baby form, after that I put her in a sound proof cage so she couldn't escape me. After that I quickly took her place and got back on the spot the partner of the girl had been a few seconds ago, smiling at her kindly, in case she had heard the sounds of the struggle.

"I found nothing yet, maybe I see more from the air"

I said, after which I flew of behind a tree were Demidevimon already was waiting for me.

"The brats are all on the place were you can catch them and..."

He started with a loud voice, after which I placed a hand over his mouth and looked back to see if Sora had heard him, this hadn't been the case and I took a deep breath before I turned to my partner again.

"Demi, are you insane! do you **WANT** us to get caught?"

I asked him whispering loud enough for him to hear I was very pissed on him. Demi carefully shook his head, shock visible in his eyes.

"Okay... bring Yokomon here to the abandoned Digimon care, after that make sure the brats stay were they are right now... "

I told him now, still whispering so no one else can hear us. After which I peeked around the corner of the tree to see how Sora was doing. to my great astonishment she was pushing the button that made the extra chair pop up. **SHE WAS FALLING INTO THE TRAP WITH OPEN EYES!**

"I have to go now, I will see you soon"

I told him while I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before I turned back into Byomon. I saw Demi blushed a little before he took the cage with the baby Digimon in it and disappeared. When I was sure he got away without being spotted I flew next to Sora and looked at the extra seat she had popped up as well with a smile on my face.

"I bet that you will be able to grab the baby if you would sit down in the seat next to the baby"

I told her with a smirk on my face, while I tried to keep my voice stern. I had to play the role of Byomon very professional, ore she would see I'm **NOT** her partner, and the whole plan could be ruined! and I couldn't let that happen! Not now I was so close to my goal of capturing the 2 most dangerous children. The two that could ruin my perfect plan in one blow. I saw that sorra nodded, looking like she had a lot on her mind. So I flew back into the tree, acting like I was looking for the mother again, watching how she carefully turned herself around and sat down in the buggy, not noting the injection, reaching out for her butt from out of the seat.

"ouch what stabbed me"

she exclaimed, while he tried to get up again, but she couldn't... and before she knew it she hang down to one side in the buggy unconscious.

"Sooo, that was number two"

I smiles while she got out of hiding and walked to the little boy and the girl that were now sitting in the buggy, one sleeping one unconscious to her injection. Perfect... master myotismon could be proud...

"Sooo, I'm gonna make you a pretty girl, then were going to pick up your brothers and sister "

I now smiled while I took little sora over my arm and put her out of her old getup which was now match to big for her and got a diaper, romper and pink dress out of my bag for her. Sorra smiled at me happily, not remembering who she was ore were she was anymore, and just happy that she wasn't alone out here anymore. I carefully put her into her new clothes now, since I didn't wanted to hurt her, then carefully got her over my arm again and started to give her more shots to make her a baby permanently. Sora looked at me with a tearing eyes, since the injections hurted a lot., but she didn't started to cry, which would alert other nearby digidestined and get me into trouble _, "thank badness..."_ I thought as I watched demidevimon, who had just come back with a empty cage...

"Okay i'm all set, are we off to get the next one..."

Demidevimon smiled as he landed next to the buggy and looked at the 2 kids that were with me with smirk.

"almost done demi, give me a second..."

I smiled at my partner digimon as I put sora in a diaper and then put her into the buggy next to izzy, after that I got some herbs out of my bag pushed a button on the back of the buggy, after which a big basin appeared, I then carefully put the herbs into the basin and put water into it as well from out of a cherry can I had kept in the basket under the buggy, when this was done I got a stick and mixed the herbs into the water, causing the water to turn yellow.

"Weakening water, just to be sure..."

I smirked at demidevimon who looked at the yellow water with a not understanding look, while I washed little Izzy's hair into the water so it grew over her shoulders and reached into the water, the little boy felt the water, but didn't woke up, assuming mommy just gave him a bath...

"wha is da then?"

Demidevimon asked with a not understanding look while I did thesame to sora.

"weakening water is a mixture of herbs we found in our world... its making the hair of the victum grow while draining away the energy of that person... it can even cause someone to die... but we managed to figure out how **NOT** to..."

I explained as I finished them and then locked them in. smiling as both slept on...

"Okay, the boys Tai and Tk are trusting me, so we can get them next..."

Demidevimon said with a grin as he watched the babies as well. I looked at notes now and then at my digivice.

"Good work demidevimon... Master can be very proud... "

I said with a smirk on demidevimon, who smirked back jusst as violently as we started to head towards the amusement park, were Tai and Tk would be waiting for us by now...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

and with that I end the second chapter of the story, I hope you all liked it. Im really sorry it took my so long to update I had some issues with the story, going so far as to think about fully erasing the story... but i'm sure I wanne continue this story now, and i hope to update faster now.

 **A/N**

Sora and izzy were indeed the 2 most difficult ones to catch, sora because she had byomon with her who was very protective towards her partner, and Izzy because he knew a lot and didn't believed the first lie he heard, so it was only natrual that Ginga wanted to get these 2 out of the way first.

The weakening water is a special water I made up after watching the watching "Evil hair saloon" epside from totaly spies, it drains someone's power away by making the hair grow and can even kill someone if they would want, but Ginga found out the right dosisses, so she could weaken the digidestined without killing them...

so that was all for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep reading for more, thanks for reading, and don't forget to

 **REVIEUW!**


	3. Chapter 3:the crests of courage and hope

Chapter 3: The crests of courage and hope

 **Ginga's POV**

After I made sure Izzy and sora were fast asleep, I headed into the amusement park, were demidevimon had done another try to get Taii and TK to trust him, first time it had failed because sora had meddled with it... but this time sora was a baby... and i had used a spell to make them forget that they had already been here looking for the others, so demidevimon could first earn their trust... then feed them the musrooms of forgetfullness.

"Do i don't understand why you can't just use da spell to fully erase their memories..."

Demidevimon grunted as he came back from his job and watched how the kids cooked the musrooms which i had turned red and white to avoid they would record-ice them if the spell would wear off ealier them expected.

"Because... my spell only works for a small moment... i can't fully erase them with my own power... im not strong enough"

I said as I watched how our plan went succesfull, they were eating the musrooms, and since sora wasn't able to warn them about the mushrooms effect, I watched with a smirk as the 4 of them, 2 humans and 2 digimons sat around a small fire they had made and roasted the musrooms.

"can we eat them yet, they smell so delicious..."

Tk asked Tai every now and then, Tai looked up with a smile as he carefully turned the musrooms once more.

"I think their done now, carefull, their still very hot..."

Tai said as he blew on them for a Tk as a real big brother would do, but then allowed him to eat it, right before he and the 2 digimon ate as well...I smirked as I watched them finish their meal, looking at Demidevimon with a evil smirk as he opened the cage were the digimon had to go in. As I walked out to the bushes and towards the 4 of them, first taking the 2 digimon with me, who were looking out at their partners with a strange look, continuesly ask them who they were...

"come along you 2, your master is waiting for you in the bushes, I take my sons home..."

I said with a smile as I pushed them towards the bushes and into the cages with a kind smile. The 2 digimon didn't protested and let demidevimon lock cages behind them, before he flew them off towards the house for abandoned digimon, which left me alone with the 2 boys...

"sons? we...?"

They asked as they came to me, looking at me with a stunned look, I nodded and got their clothes out as well as the shots that were gonna be theirs...

"Yes, you were very bad, ran away from home, I was worried sick about you..."

I said with a smile as I took them towards the bathroom by hand. Tk looked at me with a strange look, so did tai, but they both walked along willingly, the musrooms had done their work perfectly...

"we ran away? why don't we remember that?"

Tk asked curiously as I took him in my lap in the bathroom and got him out of his clothes.

"because you ate something that made you forget, so were gonna fox that now, just hold still and relax, okay baby?"

I told Tk with a smile as I put the little naked boy over my knees and got his shots out, causing tai to yelp in shock before he turned around to run...

"Tai, don't you **DARE** run from mommy again... "

I warned him with a firm look as I put the shot in little Tk's butt, who grunted in pain, then held still, since the shot had made him think I was his mother now, and he was my 4 year old son...

"I don't believe your my mommy, so leave me alone!"

Tai said firmly now as he started to head off. I looked at him shocked now, since he was still very stubborn, even do the mushrooms had totally erased his memories from who he was.

"come here Tai Delvaro, your **MY** 6 year old son, your hair collor is brown and you love to play with your toy cars..."

I said with a smirk on my face. I saw Tai now looked at me with a shocked look, probably because that was correct, before he carefully walked back to me and allowed me to put him nect to his 4 year old brother and give him a fix spanking for being such a naughty boy before he recieved his shots as well.

"ouch, ouch, ouch, mommy, not so hard... your hurting me..."

Tai exclaimed after he had recieved his shots, after a firm spanking, which had turned the skin of his bottom red and sore

"Thats what you get when your being a naughty boy..."

I said with a stern voice, as i put the 4 year old Tk in a cute footed pyama in green with leaves on it, Tk smiles down at his clothes, since mommy had giving them to him, Tai lied still next to his little brother as he recieved his own clothes, which contained a diaper, romper, and then a nice blue shirth with a firebreating dragon on it and a pair of pants, and some shoes with leaces in them, as I leached his shoes, I saw tai played peekaboo with his little brother, which made me smile at them a little.

"Okay, thats all set boys, we can go home now"

I announched as I got the stroller with izzy and sora out of the bushes and placed tk next to sora, then put tai in my arms on the back.

"Yes mommy..."

Both boys said as i places tk with his head in the weakening water, then put another shot in de butt of taii, who gave grunt, but didn't complained as i took them to the big castle master myotismon had made me next to his own, and rode the kids inside to a big nursery were i placed sora, izzy and tk in their cribs and locked them to their shots... before i took tai up and removed his pants and diaper and took him to the naughty chair which stood in a corner of the room.

"Soooo you stay in that chair until mommy is back! And don't you **DARE** rub over your butt..."

I firmly told the young boy as i gave him a firm slap on his butt. Taii flinched in pain... then nodded and stood still as i had told him while i went to bring izzy, sora and tk to a special room behind the nursery... it was a room containing basins that almost lookes like the whomb of a mother... which was exacly were they were for... they would completely think and believe their **MY** kids in 9 months...

 _"And then... they will never be able to get in masters way... ever again..."_

I thought as i smirked and lockes the willingless childeren into the basins... giving them something to make them able to breath underwater first... something i like to call the breatable pacifier... a special pacifier i invited myself to make the chosen 7 able to breath underwater in their basin for 9 months so their shots to make them believe they were MY kids would work extra good...

 _"Everything goes according to plan... 3 more to go... then the real game begins..."_

Ginga thought smirking as she went back into the nursery, were taii was softly sobbing as his hands reached backwards to his butt, but he didn't dared to rub... he just held them above hia butt...

"Taii... come to mommy... "

Ginga called as she held out her arms for the young boy, who now looked up and walked over to his mother, tears running down his face as he did so.

"Do you understand why mommy gave you a spanking and time out...?"

I asked sternly as i watched if the young boy had rubbed whrn i had been bussy... he hadn't...

"Yes mommy... i deserved it... i wassa bad boy..."

Taii said as he looked at me with teary eyes. I nodded smiling as i gave him a kiss on his cheeck, then undressed him and put him on my arm.

"Thats very good taii, mommy is pleased... now bend down... time for your shot... "

I said smiling as i got the shot in my hand. I saw taii bit his lip, then did as he was told and bend over my knees, allowing me to put the shot in his sore butt, before i put the pacifier in his mouth to make him able to breath underwater, before i put him in his basin, making sure my victims were locked in before i went to get the next 2 crests...namely the crests of realibility and friendship...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And with that i end the next chapter of my story... i hope you all liked it! I also hope this clears up the matter one of my revieuwers named Legendary Fairy popped up! If not i will now clear up some thing

 **A/N**

Ginga has the power to remove certain memories and turn back certain events for a short time. Her power isnt strong enough to fully erase someone's memory for longer then a hour, the shots she gave them will do...

Taii getting time out for what he did was meant as a disreaction so she couls first get sora, izzy and tk in their basin, knowing taii could either put up a fight ore try and escape if he would see what was gonna happen...

Gennai revealed in the series that their was a eight child on earth... the digidestined don't know this yet, ginga does... and she needs to turn the 7 digidestined here in babiea before she goes after them to prevent the others from getting to her first...

Well that was all folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Keep up the reading and don't forget to

 **REVIEUW!**


	4. the crests of friendship and realibility

Chapter 4: the crests of realibility and friendship

 **Ginga's POV**

As soon as i was was sure the four kids i had captured wouldn't be able to escape me i followed the lead of my crest of darknes back to the amusement park, and after that with a small boat towards the restoraunt my time turning spell had locked matt and joey in... the crests of realibility and friendship... thank goodness i used my spell before they reached mimi, because the digimon in the palace wouldn't be willing to taker her back and that could make that she could escape me... which wouldn't please master... no... it was for the best i managed too turn back time before that happened... i smirked as i headed towards the restoraunt were joey and matt were... the crests of realibility and friendship... uuuurg... only the idea of those 2 things made me gag, the only one i trusted was demidevimon... for the rest i only relied on myself... trust was for fools... friendship a waste of time...

 _"i never had anyone to care for me ore love me... so why would i want to feel those things?"_

I thought as i watched with a smirk digitamamon and veggiemon made joey and matt slave away in their restoraunt on the order of demidevimon. I now smirked and dressed myself up desently before i headed in threw the front door, acting like i was just a regular customer.

"Welcome madam, what will it be? "

Joey asked kindly, do he looked kinda shocked too see another human in this world.. since those brats must have thought they were the only one's here in t his world... wrong... there were 2 more... and those 2 were ready to take them away...

 **Joeys POV**

Okay... so... matt and i have been working for veggiemon and digitamamon for quit some time now to pay off a debt i had made... and in all that time we had only seen **DIGIMON** walk in and out here... that was why i was very shocked to see this woman... this... **HUMAN** girl... walk in the restoraunt and sit on one of the tables.

"Welcome madame... what will it be?"

I asked as i walked to the woman with a smile on my face, trying to act as normal as possible... do i really wanted to ask who she was and most importantly... how did she get here? Is she a digidestined as well? And if not... how did she come here? And with who was she camping?

"I want too speak too the owner please... and after that... i would like some water please..."

The woman said with a smile as she looked at me with a kind smile. I nodded and handed her the menu before i headed to fetch digitamamon and then got the lady a glass of water she had asked for, telling matt about the human woman as well.

"A human in the digimon world we don't know off yet? Hmmm she could work with genaii... we should try and talk with her... maybe she knows were to find him"

Matt said as he peeked around the corner seeing the human ... a woman with long blonde hairs and piercing eyes was talking with her face close to digitamamon... like they were disgusting something very private...

"Here is your glass water madame... can i get you anything else?"

I asked as matt and i walked over to the woman with a smile on our face. The woman looked up smiling before she accepted the glass water and took a sip...

"No thanks, do you and your friend will be coming with me... so get your stuff and meet me outside "

The woman said as she looked at me with a firm look. I looked from matt to her, before we nodded and went to the back again.

"I wonder why she wants to take us along... "

I wondered as i looked at matt who started to do the dishes...

"I don't trust it joey... we should try and get out of here... now..."

Matt said as he looked at me with me with a firm look. I nodded as i got our partner digimon and we sneaked out threw the back...

 **Ginga's POV**

"And threw were do we think were going?"

Veggiemon called all of a sudden, causing me to look up in shock, seeing the 2 boys had tried to flee! I got up scolding now.. and i saw the partners of the 2 boys stood in front of them and growled at me fiercely. I now looked at them firmly.

"These 2... **KIND** digimon sold your masters to **ME** so their coming with me now the good ore the bad way..."

I firmly said as i got a shot out of my pocked and walked towards joey, kicking his partner digimon to the side, before i grabbed joey by his arm, forcing the older boy over my knees before i pushed the shot firmly in his butt threw his pants, making joey scream in pain.

Gommamon exclaimed in shock when he saw his partner wriggling under his shot, wailing as a baby once his shot had done its work.

 **"Horn blaster"**

Gabumon called as he attacked me now, too keep me away from his partner.. but i was faster and dodged the attack.

 **"Hypnotish light"**

I called on the 2 digimom and the remaining human, using one of the many spells my master had taught me, the 3 victims were now fully under my control... so i let the 2 digimon in a cage for my twin sister to handle... after that i put matt and joey over my knee and undressed them... fully ignoring the fact that there were other digimon watching, before i gave matt his shot as well then gave them a fix spanking for trying to run... the digimon watching launched and made snickering commands about their behavior, as both boys wined and screamed trying to get away... because they thought these were just my kids now.. thanks to the hypnosis spell i had used...

"You best hold still now... ore mommy will take you home naked as you are now ..."

I snapped at the wriggling boys, who now looked up at me with a shocked look.

"Wh... why? Your not our mother right?... "

Joey asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah! We don't know you! Your not our mommy! We don't even look like chu!"

Matt called before yelping in pain as i had hit him firmly on his bare butt again, I smirked now, enjoying the fact they were in pain, landing a few more blows on their bare butts before I spoke.

"I am your mother and **YOU** are 2 **VERY** naughty boys who ran away from home…"

I snapped at them as I started to rain brisk and put more effort in the blows I delvivered on their butts. The boys yelped and squeacked in pain now as I kept this up for quit some time, do I **COULD** keep this up for hours….. I really enjoyed their misery….

 _"too bad I can't, unless I want miss karaoke to escape my grisp…."_

I thought as I finished with 4 firm blows 2 on each other their butts, before I put them in a thick diaper and then a cute footed pyama matt in purple and joey in light green both with stars on them.

"sooooo, time too go home babies…. Your mommy is here now…"

I smirked as I locked them in the buggy and put the cage with the 2 digimon, who were still under the hypnosis on the back of the buggy until demidevimon would be here to pick them up, then rolled them out to the castle were Mimi was now a princes, because she had told the geckomon and otamamon she would sing for them to wake up their leader shogungekomon who was in a deep sleep since he had lost a karaoke against someone and lost. Then demidevimon has told them were to find mimi, who had a beatifull voice and would be able to wake him up, but they both knew she liked to get spoiled as well, and indeed, she had acted like she forgot the words and now was bossing the geckomon and otamamon around like she was a princes…

"They will be more then happy to be rid of her,…. And I can use a spell to wake him up …"

I thought smirking as I watched the 2 boys I had just captured sleep peacefuklly with their thumbs in their mouth….. I smirked now as I gave each of them a pacifier, before I went to the front door of the castle….. Knowing soon everthing would end for her and then….. The real funn would begin…..

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And with that I end the fourth chapter of my newest story. I hope you all liked it! 

**A/N**

I knew matt and Joey would be the most troublesome because they could **SEE** ginga and since they still thought there were only 7 digidestined they **KNEW** she had to be working with the new enemy they had to face…..

The shot she used on Joey would only turn his body in that of a baby not his mind, so he could still think and act as a adult, thats why he could help matt against ginga.

Ginga loves to tortuer as you can see, do knowing she had to move on to to get mimi before the geckomon and otamamon would grow tired of her and kick her out, she stopped the humiliation, we will see ginga tortuer them more later in the story.

The whom machine's are specially made to reproduce the 9 months a baby normally stays in the mothers whom, this is something Ginga and her (not yet named) twin sister to make the re-raising proces extra realistic.

Well! That was all for now! Thanks for reading and don't forget to:

 **REVIEUW!**


	5. Chapter 5: the cresy of sincerity

Chapter 5: The crest of sinicerity

 **Ginga's POV**

Once I was sure Matt and joey wouldn't be able to escape me, and demidevimon had taken the 2 digimon to my twin sister who was caring for the (abandoned) digimon, I went up too the front door of the castle and knocked on the door, one of the geckomon opened the door for me, looking almost relieved too see me.

"I came to pick up miss mimi... demidevimon told you i would come..."

I said with a smirk. The geckomon looked at a otamamon next to him, before they nodded and let me in, bringing me to a separate room to get dressed and put away matt and joey, before i went along with them to the room of the princes.

"Princes mimi... there is a nurse here for your eeehm... vactinations... remember we told ya that?"

One of the otamamon said as he adressed mimi, who was looking very beatifull in her pink dress.. despite the fact thatshe was acting like a spoiled princes...

"Yes, i remember that... let her in... and it better isn't a male doctor... i hate that..."

I heard mimi snap at the poor digimon, who now nodded and went to get me. I smirked as i walked in the room now, motioning the geckomon and otamamon to leave us be, which they did gladly.

"Okay your highness... you might undress now for your checkup i wouldn't want our fair princes to be ill..."

I smirked as i sat on the side of the beth. Mimi looked like she was hesitating for a moment, but calling her fair was enough for her to ease her mind and she did as told... the fool was **FAR** too trusty...

"What is going to happen exacly... if i may ask..."

Mimi askee when she was standing before me in nothing then her underwear

"Just a little checkup to see if her highness isn't carrying around any ilnesses and then 2 vaccination shots"

I lied without blushing as i removed her underwear and started to act like i was doing a normal checkup.. do i had only been in the human world once with my twin and master, and i had absolutely **NO** idea how checkups went in the human world. But i think I was doing a good job, since mimi was standing still and didn't complained.

 _"That, ore the girl is a even bigger fool then i had imagined"_

I thought with a smirk as i put away the checkup tools and got the baby shots.

"Okay, her highness is all healthy... you may now lie on the beth for your vaccination"

I said as i motioned to the king size beth,at which mimi followed my gaze a little unsure.

"Why? Just stick them in my arm now! I don't want it in my butt"

Mimi demanded, which made that i had too keep myself from putting her over my lap for a fix spanking, instead of that i forced a smile on my face before i told her that the vaccinations would work better if they were put in her butt were the bloodvines were closer by the skin...

"Wel... okay then... but make it fast..."

Mimi said now... totally believing my story... i smirked now as i motioned her to ly on the beth and hold the blankets for support... before i carefully sticked the 2 shots firmly in her butt, making mimi scream in pain...

"Thats quit enough young lady... stop screaming this instance!"

I firmly told my daughter as i gave her a firm slap on her butt. Mimi immidiatly stopped now and looked at me with a confused look... before she chimmed at me and tried to reach for me.

"Yeah, thats mommy huh? "

I smiled as i started to tap a diaper around her butt. Mimi looked at me smiling... not feeling her nappy at all... she was just happy mommy was with her...

"Omma! Mommmaaaa ba?"

She chimmed happilly as i went on dressing her up... putting her in a romper and cute pink dress next.

"Mommy is here sweety... its okay...hold still...".

I smirked when i reached and let her take hold of my finger... she was still strong as a adult... but her mind was that of a baby and that made that she only moved my finger up and down happily as she made baby sounds...

"Sooooo my big baby girl is all set... time to go home huh?"

I smiled as i took her on the arm and cuddled her close. Mimi nodded as i gave her a kiss on her cheeck, then put her with matt and joey in the stroller, then put their hair in the basin and started to make te weakening water for them... joey and matt were fast asleep and didn't noticed, mimi did notice and started to tear up.

"Hush baby its okay... just tubby fime for your hair..."

I said as i rubbed the infant minded woman over her hair and then put it in the water, when she heard my voice, mimi calmed down and looked at me with beaming eyes... as i hummed a song while we walked home, and then straight to the nursery..

"Wake up sleepyheads, were home..."

I smiled after i had made everything ready in the nursery and locked mimi in her basin... joey was the first to open his eyes.. looking at me with a sleepy look.

"Mommy... i just hadda nice dream..."

The young boy called as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry too hear that buddy, but you still were a bad boy... and since were home... its corner time..."

I said firmly as I gave the

I said firmly as i pointed to the naughty chair in one corner of the room.

"Aaaaawn do i havwve two? I will bwe good now pwomise"

Joey begged, which made me smirk, enjoying their struggling before i shook my head and stripped him naked... then put him and a still sleepy matt face to the wall in the corner.

"No Joey, you should have thought about that before you tried to escape mommy"

I said firmly as i removed his clothes as well and put him in the corner next to his brother... then started too make their wombs read y for use after i made sure the others would stay in... after that i walked to the corner and took matt along first to put him in his basin.. the young blonde didn't resisted me, knowing he would be spanked if he did so... but when i came back for joey... i saw to my shock he had left the corner!

 **"JOEY! COME HERE! "**

I called as i looked around to find a trace of the young boy... knowing he was still in the room because i had locked the door behind me... but he didn't come out... nor did he reply...

"Joey! Know that you will get another spanking if mommy has to come and look for you!"

I called know... still no reply... i now sighted and hid myself in a shadow before i made the door slam shut hard... i now saw joey came out of his hiding place and looked around before he carefully walked to the door. I smirked as i crept up behind him... very carefully reaching for him, before I pulled him down over my knee.

 **"LEMME GO! LEMME GO!"**

Joey called in shock as my hand hit his sore and bare butt firmly, causing teares in his eyes.

"No, you should have better thought about that **BEFORE** you tried to hide for mommy"

I snapped at him as I went on with his second spanking, joey kept crying and soon started to plea for me to stop, but I didn't…I had all the time in the world now, master would tell me over telepaty when he had the portal ready to go to earth, so I took all the time I needed to spank and scold him for trying to get away, before I took him to his whomb basin as well…. I saw joey looked at the basins with a weak look, his butt was sore and he must feel horrible, so he didn't resisted when I put the fake umbilical cord in his tummy were the real one should have been as well then gave him a shot too fall asleep before I locked him in the basin

"that was that… master can be pleased….. All the kids are here now….. And soon…. The eight brat will follow….."

I thought smirking as i put the times on 40 years... because time moved faster here then on earth... and that was my next step... to go to earth... and look for the eight child...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that was it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it..

 **A/N**

The whomb machine Ginga designed works just as a real whomb, it protects the baby (the digidestined in this case) from any harm and keeps them warm and safe for the 9 months until birth, the only diffrence here is that ginga can make that time in the whomb longer…. Which is needed since we have seen in the series that time moves a LOT faster in the digitall world then on earth and she needs to go to earth to capture the eight child….

I'm not sure whether ore not I'm going to mention wizardmon and Gatomon in this story because the main focus is Ginga and her partner, besides I like wizardmon and I don't want him to die…..

I know, i knoq... gatomon is supposed to change sides and become kari's partner digimon, but i also liked her as a bad girl... and since its most likely ginga will track kari down before anyone does (we have seen she is a good tracker before and a good stratagist.. ) i don't think its nessasary gatomon is mentioned in this story unlessl the digidestined manage to escape ginga somehow... tell me what would you guys would like...

Well that was all for this chapter! I will update soon i guess so stay tuned! And don't forget to:

 **REVIEUW!**


	6. Chapter 6: the portal to earth

Chapter 6: The portal to earth

 **Ginga's pov**

"Okay... all set... tag en crest check... fake crest of light check... supplies for once we have her... check..."

I said working down the checklist of supplies i would need once i was on earth... the master would stay in the digital world to check up on the castle and keep a eye on the digimon here while demidevimon and i would go and look for the eight child...

"Hey ginga... do you think we can track her down before time runs out?"

Demidevimon asked me with a worried look as i was packing my belongings. I looked at the small bat digimon and nodded.. before i placed a hand on his cheeck gently.

"We'll manage... you wait and see... and who knows... we might have some time for fun as well..."

I said with a smirk as i gave my partner a wink, at wich demidevimon grinned evilly, liking the idea... he loved to prank and wreck havoc... too bad after the defeat of etemon he ended up in the camp of myotismon and thats were thinks hadn't been such fun... because our masters desire was to rule the worlds... and every failure ended up with severe punishments...

"Hey... i know how mutch times master has hit you... but whatever happens... and how bad things will get... know that i"m with you from now on... your not alone.."

I said with a smile on my face as i carefully stroke the small digimon over his cheeck... i saw demidevimon now smiled at me thankfully... before we exchanged a small hug...

Normal POV

Once ginga and demidevimon were done packing their supplies and ginga had made sure that the digidestined who were already caught couldn't escape she and her partner went into the castle of their master to report that they were ready to head to earth...

"Good, at last the time has come to conquer the world.."

Mytismon launched as he accepted the box with the tags and crests from the already captured kids, from ginga, who nodded grinning before she put her bag back on her back and then headed to the room were the portal was located...

"This is it demi... your ready to go and see earth?"

Ginga asked smirking as she looked at her partner with a smirk on her face. The bat digimon nodded and landed on her shoulder nuzzeling against her shoulder as they headed to the portal, were 2 other digimon were waiting.

"Gatomon and wizardmon will come along and assist you on your task..."

Myotismon said with a stern look on ginga who looked at gatomon first...then at wizardmon, who looked from ginga to demidevimon, who was nuzzling against his partners face affectionatly... something the older digimon had never seen from the small bat before...

"Do it is a good sighn... it means that he really cares about her..."

Wizardmon thought as he watched as ginga told her master she would rather go alone with demidevimon to avoid suspicion...

"Don't worry master...even IF the eight child has her partner digimon with her she doesn't stands a chance against demidvimon and me..."

Ginga said with a smirk as she rubbed demidevimon over his head.

"and if something goes wrong we can always call for reinforcements..."

Ginga said with a firm look... mytismon looked at them with a pondering look before he nodded.

"Okay then... i give you one chance... don't fail me... you know what the consequentes are if you do..."

The vampire digimon said as he treathenly looked from the blonde to the digimon on her shoulder... who looked at him with a shocked look.

"We understand master... call us as soon as the 40 years are over... "

Ginga said as she bowed for her master.. before they headed into the portal...

"Their gonna be in so match trouble if they don't pull this off as planned..."

Gatomon said smirking at wizardmon who nodded in return.

"I know... so lets hope thats isn't gonna happen... for the sake of demidevimon...and ginga..."

Wizardmon solemnly said, since he had seen how match ginga had been attached to demidevimon... if something were to happen to him... he knew it would tore ginga appart...

"Why both? Myostismon is more likely to tore demidevimon to pieces then ginga... "

Gatomon asked her friend with a curious look on her face.. wondering what he meant with that...

" i know... but if something were to happen to demidevimon... ginga would be broken... you saw how close those 2 were right?"

Wizardmon asked as he looked at his only and best friend with a sad look in his eyes. Gatomon nodded now and looked at the portal as well…. She had seen how demidevimon had looked at ginga as well, and it hadn't been his normal pafatic grin, it had been a look of trust and the love he fell for his partner… whom had answered this with thesame love and kindness as her partner, despite her… harsh…. Upbringing here in the castle…. Those 2 had grown quite close to each other... which was both a good and a bad sign... good for demidevimon who hadnt had this kind of effection before... but bad for ginga... since failing would most likely mean ginga would lose her best and only friend...

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Day 1: 15:00 an /earth time/**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A scream ego'd threw the silent night as gingq and her partner fell down threw the portal on earth... ginga managed to make it on her feet... but demidevimon who had flown off her shoulder as they headed threw the portal tumbled into her and they fell on the ground launching...

"That was fun... wanne go again?"

Demidevimon asked as he flew up again and looked at his partner with a smirk.

"Nah... we have a mission to get to... "

Ginga said as she got up and dusted herself off... then looked around...

"Hmmmmmmn perfect... we landed were master planned it... that means were not far from the town master thought the eight child is hiding..."

Ginga said after a small observation... then smirked as she got her crest of darkness out and the dark digivice...they both showed a green mark... meaning they landed on the right position...

"Were here demi... now its only a matter of time... before the eight child is ours..."

Ginga smirked... as her eyes blinked up red in the dark of the night... after that the camera pants out on a few crows that fly off scared as ginga lets out a high cackled evil launch...

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

o_o with that i end the next chapter... o_o

.which was clearly a cliffhanger...

Next up will be the hunt for the eight child...

 **A/N**

Yeah ginga and demidevimon have grown very close too each other in the past couple of chapters, and it will continue too grow as they search for the eight child...

Some of you suggested to let taii break out and fight ginga on his own for the freedom of him and his friends... im not sure if i wanne bring it to a direct confrontation... since in the series we all saw how that ended in the end... but i'm thinking about letting ginga switch sides as she grows close with the growing up digidestined and with that saving demidevimon from a horrible death... let me know what you think about this..

Also i wanne make ginga's crest of darkness which now represents her pure evil character to change when she makes her big character switch... what do you think would be a good NEW crest for her... i thought about something like balance ore something like that...

Well thanks for reading, let me know what you think about those 2 points and dont forget too

 **REVIEUW!**


End file.
